Demyx's story-(love triangle)
by IWriteStoriesxxx
Summary: 'She was beautiful' A new girl arrives at kingdom high. But when she meets and becomes best friends with vanitas,Axel and demyx too. She automatically is in the middle of a love triangle. She's stumped on what to do with these 3 guys...
1. Chapter 1

Demyx's story

I do not own kingdom hearts.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

As usual i came in placing my guitar bag under the desk, namine strides in after me, placing her all expensive Gucci bag on the table.

"Hey demyx"xion smiled next to me, her short spicky black hair clicking wildly in different directions.

"Hey xion" i replied, she smiled then quickly skipped back to her seat as the teacher walked through the door.

"Nice bag, Not!" Namine laughed, her 'crew' laughed along with her. The only thing wrong with my guitar case was it had flames on it which was considered a crime, I mean seriously.

" Wow haha very funny" i let out a fake laugh, then namine glared at me.

Marluxia creeped into the chair next to me.

"Hey demyx"he sighed, his pink hair in his face.

"Hey"I said back.

Just as he was going to speak the teacher interrupted us.

"Class we have a new student!" She yelled," Please welcome Jade amimito"

Everyone stopped and stared while I was busy writing the date, I looked up to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She had mousey brown hair, blue sparkling eyes with lush red lips.

The thing I liked most about her was she didn't care if people stared she knew she was beautiful.

I looked towards where Axel was sitting, he was staring with his mouth wide open.

" Namine you can go sit next to ventus while jade, you go sit next to demyx."The teacher instructed.

Namine walked lazily over to ventus while everyones attention turned to jade, she had walked gracefully over to me, now sitting on the seat.

"Hey demyx" she spoke softly, flicking her hair out of her face. She giggled as I smiled widely at her.

"Hey jade" I replied.

After 20 minutes of me and jade talking, she finaly started writing.

"Do you want to hang at lunch?" I asked, my palms sweating.

She looked up, bits of hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Sure," jade smiled.

BeforeI could say anything else, the bell for 2nd lesson rang.

I grabbed jades arm, she turned and laughed.

" What lesson do you have?" I asked her, she dug into her pockets pulling out a piece of paper.

"Mr russt. Room 3" she gently folded the paper, back into the side pocket.

"Same let's walk together"

End ofchapter.

Did you like it?

Review goal:5

Next upload:Thursday 2nd may

Thanks for reading.

Preview of chapter 2:

Axels jaw dropped as me and jade walked towards them, vanitas started to glare at me.

"Hi I'm kairi!" Kairi stopped us dead, she and jade started chatting as I walked up to Axel. He was still gobsmaked.

"Me and her sit next to each other for 3 lessons everyday" I bragged.

Jade and kairi walked over to riku,sora,roxas,vanitus,ventus and xion.

She seemed to get on well with everyone.


	2. Chapter 2-lunch

**Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 2- Lunch**

**A/n- the first four chapters are when they are all in Yr 8. **

After finding out about jade having 3 lessons sitting next to me, I was happy. Jade was nice,pretty and so far to everyone else, she was mysterious.I found out that her favorite colour is purple, she loves trying new things and she moved here to her aunts because she was an orphan.

" So who are your friends?" Jade asked pointing to the crowd opposite, I smiled, she was scared they weren't going to like her.

"Riku,kairi,sora,roxas,ven,xion,vanitus,marluxia,A xel and xigbar." I pointed to each person."the nicest person is kairi".

Jade nodded looking all nervous and worried.

"They will love you"I comforted her.

We both started walking across to the swarm of people on the other side of the field, only vanitas and Axel saw us walking.

Axels jaw dropped as me and jade walked towards them, vanitas started to glare at me.

"Hi I'm kairi!" kairi stopped us dead, she and jade started talking while I walked upto Axel. He was still gobsmaked.

"Me and her sit next to each other for 3 lessons everyday" I bragged.

Axel stared at me. "Have you even asked her out yet?" Axel smiled.

"No I just met her, but she's really nice,sweet, smart and we both play the guitar!" I sneered back at Axel.

Jade and kairi walked over to, Riku,sora,roxas,vanitus,ventus and xion.

She seemed to get on well with everyone.

Jade sat next to vanitas for 10 minutes of lunch,he was making her laugh a lot, I could tell he liked her, but he was only her friend.

The bell rang, jade smoothed herself off as me and her walked to form.

"Bye vanitas" she called back.

When we got toform, namine was laughing at xion, xion was starting to cry.

I wasn't allowed to inter fear if I did saix would find me.

"Stop being bitchy and sit down"jades voice rung out. I turned to see namine and jade glaring at each other only jade was protecting xion.

"Or what?" Namine sneered, jades eyes filled with anger and violence while namines was filled with popularity here I come sorta thing.

A slight chant of fight' was being tossed around the classroom, I stood staring as jade slapped namine,

Namine fell to the floor holding her nose,

"You made my nose bleed!" namine squinted at jade,

"Good your a bitchanyway!" Jade screamed. At that moment the teacher walked in.

"Jade, to the headmaster!" She yelled.

End of chap.

Hope you liked!

Review goal:9

Next update:Friday 3rd may

Review! (: :) x


	3. Chapter 3- Jade and Vanitas

**chapter 3-jade and vanitas**

**Time skip:**

**5 months **

**Today was the end of year 8 I was so exited, Axel was throwing a party for all of us.**

**"Who are you inviting ?" I asked, he ran his fingers through his red fiery hair.**

**"You,Sora,Roxas,Kairi,Ven,Vanitas,Riku,Xion and Jade" I looked at Axel, he invited jade?**

**Woah he knew I liked Jade but he didn't have to rub it in, geez.**

**As we got to the front gates, we spotted Jade and Vanitas, happily chatting away under an oak tree.**

**"Hey!" I looked down at Jade then Vanitas, Jade said hi but Vanitas shift his gaze towards a dark rose in Jades hands.**

**"Yeah Vanitas gave this to me as a gift, he's really sweet." Jade understood what we were thinking, Vanitas quickly stood up looked back and smiled at jade.**

**"That's how he seems to you"Axel mumbled,rolling his eyes.**

**Jade stared at him evilly, then we all burst out laughing, the bell rang and everyone rushed to form.**

**"So you going to Axel's party tonight?" I asked, helping up jade.**

**"Yes maybe,only if Xion goes" she replied wiping the remaining leaves off her top, I nodded while we walked, a song was stuck in my head from what Xigbar had made me listen to. **

**'Stop now, this space is killing me...'**

**Axel shoved me while I was thinking about the song, causing me to lose balance and fall into Namine.**

**"Watch were you are walking nerd" she spat at me, her soft eyes becoming dark and irritated, I held up my hand as if to say sorry.**

**" You know that was Axels fault right" jade looked at me then Axel, but Axel just looked away guiltily.  
**

**"Meh i'm ok, he does it all the time." Jade looked at me, her happy expression becoming worried, her eyes looking straight at Axel.**

**"What?" Axel asked, Jade still staring at him.**

**Axel walked quickly ahead , avoiding Jade's death glare.**

**"Well, even i can't stare down Axel" i said suprised and shocked, Jade had done somthing i can't even do. Stare down Axel.**

**We quietly walked into form as everyone was pulling out homework or a book, some type of work to get on with.**

**"Now everyone!" the teacher shouted, shortly after the noise level came to a hault.**

**"As you know the dance is tomorow and we all need partners."She clapped her hands toghether, scanning the room of exited chatty students.**

**The bell went and everyone pilled out to first lesson.**

**Lunch-**

**I trudged over to our usual gathering place where we ate, i looked over all of the green field for Jade but she wasn't anywhere In sight.**

**"Hey roxas, seen jade? " I asked him, roxas looked at me with a confused face, I stood watching his emotionless face.**

**"No" he gazed at the grass, until his eyes peered over my shoulder.**

**"Hey lover boy"Axel interrupted, " someones flirting with your gal"Axel pointed toward the school****  
**

**Turning I saw vanitas talking with Jade as they were walking towards us, Axels face turning dark.**

**Vanitas walked off waving goodbye, leaving Jade with us.**

**"What? He's just a friend" Jade explained, her eyes wide in question.**

**"Sure" Axel mocked while I still stood silent, Jade grabbing my arm.**

**"Demyx, what's wrong?!" She was worried, Vanitas was staring from the corner of the group.**

**"Go to the dance with me?" I whispered, Jade peered at me.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Nothing" i replied.**

**I wasn't gonna ask her til tonight. **

**End of chapter.**

**Review, fav or follow..**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4- Axels party.**

**"Vanitas" Axel pushed past me, walking up to vanitas.**

**"Why do you want Jade so much huh?" He asked, Vanitas started laughing, taking slow breaths.**

**"She's a friend dumbass," Vanitas sneered.**

**Axel wasn't happy about being called a dumbass, neither was I.**

**"Fight!" Someone yelled, instantly we were surrounded by a hord of people, yelling and pushing.**

**Vanitas had pulled out his keyblade and so had Axel, I wasn't getting involved so I turned away, leaving back to school.**

**On the way back insideI heard yelling and screaming, as usual Axel was starting to show off, surrounding himself with fire.**

**"What are they doing!?" Jade bumped into me, I swirled around and grabbed her arm, **

**"I wouldn't interfere, they get nasty" I advised, Jade didn't listen to me, she pulled up her sleeves then walked towards the middle of the field.**

**"Stop it both of you!" She yelled but Axel and Vanitas continued to fight, ignoring her.**

**Suddenly a burst of blue light darted out in all directions, blinding nearly everyone.**

**Jade stepped out with Axel and Vanitas, she was holding them by the ears, the only thing that caught my attention was her bright blue eyes. The exact same colour as the blinding light.**

**"Wow Jade that was-was-wa.."**

**"Awesome? I know thanks Demyx" Jade replied, Axel wiggled uncomfortably out of Jade's grasp.**

**"Sorry Vanitas, see you at the party later on." Axel apologized, I was quite surprised as usually Axel would walk off but he just apologized then stood next to me.**

**" Dude are you ok?" I asked, Axel giggled.**

**" Yes,I am just-just SHUT UP!" Axel turned walking away.**

**"Sorry you had to see that"Jade smiled, she held out her hand for me to take.**

**I took it :D**

**"No problem, that was the best power I have seen, what is it!?" **

**"I have to power to break barriers and create a blinding light." Wait hold up, Vanitas was using his barrier?**

**" Turns out Vanitas was using a barrier,"Jade said exactly what I was thinking.**

**"Jade you coming to my party?" Axel butted in, he knew I liked her, yet made lovey dovey faces at her.**

**"Sure!" She sounded exited, **

**We soon sat down for our names to be called, for our presentations.**

**I had been partnered up with Xigbar, the others go like this:**

**Axel-kairi **

**Vanitas-Namine**

**Jade-riku**

**Xion-sora**

**Ven-aqua**

**Roxas-yuffie**

**Jade and riku were up first,**

**They were doing their presentation about guitars, at first Riku spoke quietly then gradually got louder while jade spoke clearly bringing out an accostic guitar, covered in cool little stickers.****  
**

**"Jade and Demyx!" Namine shouted, everyone around us started laughing.**

** While everyone laughed jade still spoke not stuttering one bit, the teacher tried but nobody would stop laughing, in the end Jade grabbed her guitar and started playing a song.**

**" .torn, everything you know is gone" her angelic voice rung around the class making everyone stop laughing and just stare.**

**Riku reached into jades guitar case pulling out a song sheet, he joined in.**

**"Got it memorized?" Axel laughed next to me while I glared at Riku, he was happily singing with jade.**

**Later:**

**I knocked on the dark red door with painted on flames, hearing loud music pulsing inside.**

**"Demyx come in!"Axel yelled over the music, as I walked in Xigbar splashed me with pool water.**

**"Hell no" The room was awesome, flames painted on the walls, fire fish, an electric guitar and in the room was a pool.**

**He also had party snacks set up.**

**As the party went on, more people arrived, first I talked with sora then walked up to Riku.**

** There was only an hour left when i spotted jade talking to Axel so I decided to eavesdrop.**

**" So jade? Wanna hangout..sometime?" Axel asked,**

**"Yes sure, you'll be the first person ive hungout with outside of school" jade confessed.**

**Hearing enough I butted in like a boss,**

**"Hey jade you look amazing!" Jade was wearing a small-ish skirt with her hair dead straight and a black top.**

**"Thanks you too!" She blushed at me complementing her, jade pushed her golden hair out of her eyes.**

**For hours me and Jade danced the night away while Axel and vanitas we staring obviously jealous.**

**" Want to come to town with me and marluxia on Saturday?" I asked, jade nodded still dancing next to me. **

**The night ended with fireworks in the room, of course they were safe but me and jade finally became good friends.**

**I hope we can become something more..**


End file.
